Finely divided silica is used as a catalyst support, as a binder, or as a catalyst itself, especially when “doped” with aluminum or another metal, as an ink-receptive coating on paper or the like, as a filter material for wine or juice clarification, or the like. However, improvements could be obtained if the agglomerated silicate particles could have a greater porosity than can be obtained using standard colloidal silica. Also, when colloidal silica or other silicates are modified by the incorporation of aluminum into the silicate framework, known benefits are achieved such as increased acidity, but such materials have a strong tendency to form a gel, which is disadvantageous.
If a physically stable, silica-alumina (alumino-silicate) material could be provided, improvements can be obtained in a number of markets including catalysts, refractories, separation materials such as filters, abrasives, and coatings. The present materials used are not as homogeneous or amorphous as might be desired.
By this invention, a high surface area, high porosity, particulate material is provided, having promising characteristics for uses as described above, and exhibiting improved physical stability. Specifically, the finely dispersed alumino-silicate materials of this invention can have high natural acidity coupled with good physical stability to avoid gelling, providing particular promise for use as a catalyst per se, or as a catalyst support upon which a metal or metal oxide catalyst may be placed, for example, platinum, palladium, nickel, copper oxide, or other materials.